


Unexpected appearances

by 00fxer



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Memes - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: 00fer is my persona :’), And Now For Something Completely Different, I, I like memes, More people to add on as we go, i just did this cause i have no posts ok, i made this as i went dont expect it to be good, i make art thats crappy, im not a writer ok, why tf did i do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00fxer/pseuds/00fxer
Summary: Weird stuff is happening to 00fer today...





	1. Frick what is happening today?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to randomness that i made as i wrote :,)

00fer looked at teresa may. Teresa may looked at 00fer. 00fer did absolutely nothing. Suddenly, DuOlInGo biRd pOppEd uP ShOuTiNG “YoU mIssEd yoUr soAnIsh lEssOn, TerEsA maY.” TErEsA mAy SpRintEd aWay fRom thE greEn BiRd foR hEr lIfE. IT waS bAd enOuGh thAt ShE rEsiGneD frOm bEinG pRimE mInIstEr, bUt ThIs?! DuOlinGo bIrd cAughT uP wiTh teResA maY, anD wiTh thE slAsh oF hIs swOrd, TerEsA mAy WaS dEaD.  
__________________________________________________  
00fer just stood there, playing with her bendy necklace. What just happened? One second, teresa may was staring at her, the next, this green bird popped up with a sword and went after the ex prime minister. Who would show up next now, the skeleton with the one blue eye? As if 00fer’s mind was read, sans popped up, going the direction the green bird was going. His left eye was glowing a vivid blue, indicating he was about to give someone a BaD tiMe. 00fer saw sans walking up to duo, summoning a good old gaster blaster while doing so. Duolingo was obliterated into ripped feathers in a matter of second. 00fer just looked at the two bewildered. Why was this happening? Was frick boi right? Can fandoms’s fantisies not ever be quenched? I mean, weve all seen the result of the sonic movie from the sonic fandom. Or..is this just some random shitpost of two popular memes doing soMe SufF? 00fer would never know, after all, she was simply the persona of the person writing this and didnt know what the hell was going on.  
_______________________________________________________________  
An hour passed, and 00fer was sitting on a log, thinking about the events that had happened the past hour. What was that all about?! I mean, seeing sans in real life (or is your universe even real 00fer? Are you simply another character someone has made?) was great, but him killing your favourite language bird...definitely not. Now what if your favourite character in the whole world popped up? Nah, flget it. That peep aint a meme, and youve worked out that all teresa may, duo, and sans are memes. Surely he wont come.  
______________________________________________________________  
Another hour passed, and 00fer was back in her non-existent home, watching some steven universe like any average peep who had just seen some messed up crap happening right before their eyes. 00fer was about to put on the next episode of steven universe, when something came crashing down from the ceiling. 00fer shot up from the sofa to inspect the fallen object. The object was breathing, and was mostly covered in black ink, fhe rest was pale white. Or was it covered in ink? Could it be...”BENDY?!” 00fer shouted at the top of her lungs. She couldnt believe this. Her favourite peep in the whole wide world just crashed down into her non-existent home! Bendy rose up slowly. “Uh..how do you know my name?” 00fer felt her heart sink. Of course he wouldnt know her name. She was just a random fangirl after all. “Im..a big fan...” 00fer always wanted go meet bendy but now she felt like curling up into a ball. She didnt think about this at all. “Wait- really? I have fans!” Bendy stated with wide eyes. “Of course you do bendy...you have a full fandom of you! YOU HAVE FANGIRLS THAT WANT TO SQUEEZE YOUR GENDY BODY SO BAD FROM HOW FRICKIN CUTE YOU ARE. LIKE ME-“  
“ a full fandom of people who love me? THATS AMAZING!...but...can i ask something?”  
“Sure, go ahead.”  
“How?” That question made 00fer freeze. He doesnt even know anything? What. The. F- no. Lets keep this family friendly. But honestly, how does he not know that he has a fan base full of probably over a million people? Its just...weird. “Well, you see bendy, you are-uh..a game character. The main character. But wait- youre in your little form..ok. Lets start again. You are a cartoon character from a video game. You have an uh..another version of yourself? A lanky, tall, CrEEpIer version of yourself. And ye.”  
“Game character..what?!”  
“Just accept the fact that you are a game character and lets talk about why and how you got here, bendy.”  
Bendy hesitated. “Well uh-“ bendy was suddenly interrupted by a large crash outside the NoN-ExiStEnT hOise 00FeR ActuAlly DoesNt oWn sIncE thE hoUsE is noN-ExiStEnT. “What was that?!” 00fer said.  
“Frick..its what i came here to tell you. Theres gonna be an epic fight between shrek and big chungus.”  
“WELP. BENDY LETS GO.” 00fer and bendy boii rushed out to see the fight...

To be continued..cause uhh...chat stuff..?


	2. Dkdkskkdksdkkd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay. Im really not bothered now.

XKDKVKEKFKEKDOOWOSKDKDKVKFOSOSWLSKKCOVOWPSAOCOKDKDDKDKDKSOSKCKKDKSLSPAOSKEMRMFKVDPAOWKROVOSKWMFKVKDLEKRKFKVKKDDKFKKDKEKVSLLSSKCKEKFKKFDKKFKDKFEKKCKEDKEKKDKEKDKKDKDKDKDKDDKDKDDKDKKDKDKDKDDKDKDKDKDKDDKDKDKDKDKDKKDDLDKDKCODKCKDLCICKDDJDKVFJEJICDKLFOFO

 

FKFOWKCKROVOEKFKODKEKRKRRKDKFKFKFKKF!!!

Kdododkdd,kdkckekdkd? Idjckekdkdkekke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this second chapter.


	3. i did this in school ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy the random letters for now. ill make it proper some day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o o o o o o o f

ok so uhhhhhhhhhh what do i type send help. oh i know.

 

 

 

 

vnjkdghuihgtuighughrtjgfhcjgnhgjufgnhjnhkgjkigtjgtiokgnhtjnhgkijfkinhjvgfdhfkdifidhfghghfkdlgbnfldnkldfvnldfknldbfghiofjgpodjgpdhgioghdfklgfdklvndfklnglghfgfidgjlghfdklhgklgfdhggfhgkhkfghghgfhkfgdgfhkghfgfghghfgjhfgjfgfgfggfhghjfgfgfgjhfgjhfgjhfghfgjfgjfgfghjfgjgjgfjhgkhgkjhfjhjhjhghfgjfgjgfgfgjfgfggfjgfjhgfhgfggjgjhgjgghgjgfbjggjffgjjhjhhghug gjurthuhthtruthjhjgbjhjbhjbhbgbfgjhhgktfjghutriyjhggjknbmv,xcbvoiytlfdbgjtlrgbfhvjfkgthhfdituyhyfijghfjrtbfvgjhifthfdjgdjgkrhfdtghrjtjhgbjghhjjhjfghhjggjjhnghjmmvfgfduohfdgfgjhfkdhgjfhdigugkdgjbvhvbkjgvjkbfjgbjkgjkfhflhosdd[aueiorihfrfrgilthgsduihdgje;gherurhihuirhhuigtui

**Author's Note:**

> Why did i do this? I hAvE nO poSts oK.


End file.
